dc_and_marvel_megaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Sportsmaster
Lawrence "Crusher" Crock (ローレンス・"クラッシャー"・クロック, Rōrensu "Kurasshā" Kurokku), also known as Sportsmaster (スポーツマスター, Supōtsumasutā), is a supervillain, a former member of the Secret Society of Super-Villains and League of Assassins, and was the personal enforcer for the Light. He is the father of Artemis and Cheshire, and estranged husband of Paula Crock. ".''" :—Sportsmaster. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: Nick Chinlund (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance He is a tall, strongly-built man, cutting an intimidating figure. He has short blond hair. As Lawrence Crock As Sportsmaster As Sportsmaster, his face is usually covered by a gray hockey mask, which only reveals his brown eyes. He wears what seems like a sleeveless blue muscle shirt, with a collar that covers some of his neck. He wears arm and elbow pads on both arms and fingerless gloves. On his left arm, he has metal plates attached that act very much like armor. He wears black pants with pockets that hold his weapons. He also has a belt that acts very much like the utility belt Robin used; it holds various types of high-tech, sports-themed weaponry. *Hair Color: Blond *Eye Color: Brown *Height: Not Known *Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Sportsmaster's large stature is a clear indicator of his personality. He is arrogant, cocky, and blunt. Like his daughter Artemis, he is not afraid of talking back at people when they insult him in any manner. When Cheshire made a sharp remark about him breaking her out of prison, he told her "beggars can't be choosers", and later told her to grow up when she told him she would not kill him due to being a professional and on a mission. Supported by his size, he is very aggressive when in battle. Despite his arrogance, he will compliment someone should they surpass his expectations; he complimented Aqualad during their battle. He does not fret or lose his cool when in a dire situation. He simply parachuted out of his helicopter when Miss Martian detonated a planted bomb in it and calmly watched on as Aqualad took out his men with a water beast. Relationships Friends/Allies Family * Paula Crock (wife, separated) * Artemis Crock (daughter) * Jade Nguyen (daughter) * Roy Harper (son-in-law) * Lian Nguyen-Harper (granddaughter) Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers, Weapons and Abilities Sportsmaster possesses no known superhuman powers. Rather, he is a highly-trained martial artist and is able to use a wide variety of weapons. Powers Abilities * Physical fitness: Sportsmaster's fitness is at least to the degree of an Olympic athlete. He is trained in several sports, including javelin throwing, fencing and pole vaulting. He can also leap higher than a normal human his size and age. * Pain tolerance: He has taken punches from an armored Black Manta, without any exclamations of pain. * Stealth: * Agility: Sportsmaster is surprisingly fast considering his size and age; he was able to dodge weapons fire from multiple Manta Troopers without injury. * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): The combination of his size, strength, reflexes, and skill in hand-to-hand combat makes Sportsmaster a fearsome melee combatant. He singlehandedly took out several bodyguards, easily evading strikes from behind, and countering their attacks with throws, spin kicks, and knee jabs. The force of his attacks is strong enough to knock out grown men with a single blow; he managed to knock Aqualad off his feet, spinning him with a clothesline move. * Acute senses: Sportsmaster has trained his senses to the degree that he can sense Miss Martian when she is using her camouflage ability, when no other person noticed her. * Weaponry Master: Sportsmaster efficiently wields a large variety of sports-themed weaponry, each modified for higher lethality. His deadliness is augmented by his acute senses and strength. * Multilingualism: Sportsmaster can speak English, Vietnamese, Chinese, Japanese and possibly many more. Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Sportsmaster uses a vast array of Olympic-themed weapons alongside his physical capabilities to give him more variety and flexibility when in battle. His weapons include, though are not limited to: * Catatonia drug: Sportsmaster developed a powerful sedative that leaves its victims catatonic for weeks. * Discus: A disc that can be hurled and disarm an opponent. He also uses collapsible variants with flashbang and explosive properties. * "Hammer": A heavy metal ball attached to a cord and handle. Sportsmaster has this hidden in one of his pockets. Upon landing on the floor, a small crater is created. Despite its weight, Sportsmaster can easily swing it around. * Javelins: One of his most frequently used weapons. These can be used in hand-to-hand combat, as well as thrown causing an explosion on impact. Furthermore, the javelins can be set to explode at a certain time, as they did when he threw one at Miss Martian, and again in Taipei, when he threw one at Red Arrow. * Knife: A standard fighting knife. * Pole: To perform high leaps in the fashion of pole vaulting. With this pole Sportsmaster was able to leap high enough to land on a roof. * Saber: A sword for fencing. Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis See also External links * Sportsmaster Wikipedia * Sportsmaster DC Database Notes & Trivia * Lawrence Crock is also known as Crusher Crock. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Villains Category:League of Assassins Category:DC Universe Characters